IS: Persona
by Starnightking
Summary: Minato is finally released from the seal, but learns right after that his friends have passed on. While walking through the new Japan, he bumps into the world's most wanted person. She decides she needs him after an IS core reacted to him, so she drags him back to her lab.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**It has been awhile since I have posted anything on. Some people might be disappointed that this wasn't a new Fate/Seal Night chapter. Do not worry; I will post an AU about what I plan to do about that story real soon.**

**Anyway, in celebration of the new IS anime season, I have decided to make this story. It will follow the anime and parts of the manga. I plan to have Minato transfer right before Charlotte does. This will be kind of a harem, but at the same time it won't, because by the end, Minato will only take one as his own, unless you guys decide otherwise. **

**Anyway I plan to give Charlotte and Laura to Minato while the rest go to Ichika. Because of this, I need more girls for team Minato and at least two more for team Ichika, and because I am so lazy, I have decided to let you guys make an OC for this story. I will make an application listing all the things I need to know about the OC and post it later on. Don't stop you from send an idea for me early though.**

**Anyway let's begin The IS: Orpheus.**

* * *

_If only I hadn't bumped into her. If only I had moved aside. If only I hadn't grabbed the object she dropped. Then maybe, just maybe, I might have lived the rest of my renewed life like normal._

* * *

A boy with azure blue hair is walking down the busy streets of Japan, his face down, a shadow cast over his eyes. He wears a school uniform that attracts the stares from passing people. The uniform isn't from a school around there. In fact, the uniform isn't from any school in Japan at all.

His old school was torn down years ago.

His friends, the same ones that had stood beside him during the most crucial part of his life, had all moved on and lived their lives.

He had just been released from the seal by his savior, Elizabeth, when she had told them that his friends no longer walked the earth. Even Aegis, who was machine, had worn down and passed on as well. Everything he had held dear was gone.

Was the boy sad? Of course, but he was satisfied as well. He had learned from Elizabeth that they had all lived their lives to the fullest. None of them had regrets. This news was able to bring a smile to his face.

This was his first day back on Earth. The third day would find him being dragged off to an undisclosed location by a crazy woman with mechanical bunny ears.

* * *

_Then again, I was never a normal guy to begin with, so maybe I didn't deserve a normal life. After all, I had carried Death inside my body for 10 years, fought inhuman with mythical being that came from within my psyche, I even became the second Messiah for god's sake._

_I am anything but normal. Of course I would never have a normal life._

_But then again…_

* * *

On the third day back on Earth, the boy had been wandering the streets of a city. The city's name eluded him. He was walking aimlessly, paying no attention whatsoever to his surroundings. He was looking back on all the memories he had back when his friends were still alive. The song "Memories Of You" playing from his earphones.

Had he been paying attention, he would have seen a certain genius girl, lost in her thoughts as well, walk right out in front of him. Caught up in his memories, he only noticed this girl when she squealed from bumping into him and falling on the floor. The object that had been in her hands now fell right in front of the boy's feet.

"Sorry!" The boy said as he bent down to retrieve the object.

The girl, in a brief flash of panic, reached out to stop him. Her hand stopped and her eyes widened as the object emitted a flash of light as the boy's hand came into contact with it.

The IS core that had been giving her problems had decided to start working only when this boy had touched it. The core had reacted to this boy.

* * *

_Maybe I didn't want a normal life…_

* * *

Bright, was the word that popped into the boy's head as the object in his hands started to light up like a Christmas tree. He didn't know what in the it was, but as soon as he touched it, it had reacted.

He looked towards the girl to find her staring back at him in slight amazement. What had attracted more attention to him was the fact that she had a pair of mechanical bunny ears on her head.

The girl on the other hand had different thoughts running through her mind. The IS core that wouldn't respond at all to her, had worked for the person in front of her, a boy no less.

Her eyes sparkled at all the possibilities and challenge of making an IS suitable for this particular core. But to do that, she needed the boy. He would not escape her….

The boy watched as the girl slowly stood up and stalked towards him in a slow, scary manner. He had a very bad feeling about this….

He started to look around for an escape route, but realized that he had unconsciously walked into an abandoned lot.

He looked back at the girl who was not only arm's length away. In the boy's eyes, a hint of fear of what was going to happen.

"I need you….to come back with me….to my lab…." Was the last thing the boy heard before his vision went dark.

* * *

The sound of two footsteps echoed off the walls of the narrow corridor. The first set walked confidently and fast. The second set, a little clumsy and trying to keep up with the first person's pace.

"So….Can you tell me where we are now?" Our favorite blue haired Messiah, Minato Arisato, said as he stumbled once more.

"Can't do that." The girl replied curtly.

Minato sighed and stumbled once again. He was getting a little irritated now.

"Ok, fine. Can I at least take this blindfold off now?" Minato asked.

As soon as she declared that she needed him to come back to her lab, she stepped forward and blindfolded him. She proceeded to drag him away to what seemed like a pod like…thing.

It was uncomfortable to say the least. The pod thing was only meant for one person, but the girl didn't mind. She just sat on his lap without an ounce of shame or embarrassment whatsoever. He tried to protest what was happening, but it fell on deaf ears as the girl mumbled about 'improvements to the core', whatever that meant.

After they had landed, he was dragged off again until they had arrived to a building. He again tried to protest, but she just ignored him this time. After that, it had led them to their current situation.

"Hmm. Okay, you can take it off now, were here anyway." The crazy woman, as Minato had decided to name her, said.

Minato reached up and ripped the blindfold off his yes to reveal and huge set of doors in front of him.

"….Didn't you say we were going back to your lab…?" Minato asked.

He had expected to see test tubes, machines everywhere, an anatomical model in the corner. Plus, he doubted a lab need a giant set of doors.

The crazy woman looked back at him and for the first time since he's met her, she smiled.

'This is my lab." She said and laid her hand on a device on the wall.

The doors flew open and for the third time in his life, Minato, our resident male kuudere, was surprised. He was surprised at the sheer size of the lab. He was surprised at the contents of her lab. He was right about the machines, but these weren't just any machines. These were the machines Elizabeth had told him about.

Then, something in his mind clicked. This girl, this crazy woman, was…

'Welcome to the lab of the genius, Tabane Shinonono!" She announced and spread her arms out.

Minato could only stare at her. He had just met the most wanted person in the world….by accident.

He had a feeling that it would be awhile before he would ever see daylight again.

* * *

**There's the first chapter. Remember to read and review. For any interested, I will post the OC app later on. **

**That's all for now. **

**Update: Here it is the OC sheet i would like you to copy and fill out. Any interested?**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Year in school:**

**Minato Or Ichika? :**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Their IS and abilities:**

**How they meet:**

**Anything else you want to share:**

**-Starnighking**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, everyone. Starnightking here.**

**Some of you have been saying that having Oc's will probably ruin the fic, and after some thinking, I've decided to allow only two in here, one of which I have already chosen. **

**Henaru Shizaku by Toon663**

**The other is still open so any of you who still want to send an OC go right ahead, but please send it in a PM instead of submitting them in the reviews. And one more thing, you must at least explain how the person obtained their Personal IS as well now.**

**So, if Toon663 is reading this, I would like an explanation for this as well.**

**Thank you Seeker213 for pointing this out as well.**

**Anyways let's get on with what you guys came here for**

* * *

'_Welcome to the lab of the genius, Tabane Shinonono!" She announced and spread her arms out._

_Minato could only stare at her. He had just met the most wanted person in the world….by accident._

_He had a feeling that it would be awhile before he would ever see daylight again._

* * *

(7 Months Later)

I walked through the corridor carrying a bag of groceries for tonight's dinner. This corridor had seemed endless to me the first time I walked through it, but maybe the reason for that was because I was blindfolded and taken against my will to some unknown location by a mad woman. That or it was just me.

It took Tabane about two weeks to finish the improvements to the IS. After which, she made me do several test drives. Seeing as how she usually designed IS's for girls, she needed to research how it would respond to a guy. I was the first male that had responded to an IS core, imagine that. Therefore, it took about another week to fully synch the IS to my body.

I will not go into detail about what happened during those as I would like to repress some of the memories. Some of the tests she made me do with an IS that didn't fully function with me, were worse that Mitsuru's execution.

Anyway, after that week of torture, she told me that the IS I was test driving was a prototype, and that I would have to wait a while before I could test drive another one.

It would be another 6 months before I would ever have an IS of my own.

Something uncomfortable I would like to leave out, but must explain is that during the third month…

…She found out about my past.

After the first month had passed, Tabane had finally started to treat me less like a lab rat, and more like a human. During the second month, we had talked more and I got to know more about her.

She had a younger sister named Houki whom she loved very much. She went into hiding to protect her family and be able to make and design IS's to her hearts content. She has a childhood who she calls, Chi-chan. I learned this and much more about her.

The problem was that she wanted to know more about me. She started to inquire about my past. I kept dodging her questions and postponing answering her. Though if I had known she could hack into almost anything, I would have told her my story from the beginning.

She had started to look around for information about me and found a lead in the Kirijo group's archives. She hacked into them and dug up as much information as she could about me. She learned about everything, from my first time summoning a persona, to me becoming the Great Seal.

She then confronted me about it, not really believing what she had read in the files. Seeing as how she pretty much knew the whole story already, I decided to come clean and tell her the truth. I didn't hide a thing from her, and told her my whole story….except the part about the hot springs of course.

Instead of freaking out about the whole thing, she took it all in, sitting there until my whole story was done. When I was finished, she looked down, her hair covering most of her face. At first I thought she didn't believe me, but then she lifted her head to reveal tears in her eyes. She jumped at me and hugged me with a strong death grip.

She started saying things like, "You poor thing", and, "It must have been hard for you". But the thing that had shocked me first, was what she had said next.

* * *

"I'll become your new family!" Tabane said, as I finally pried her off my body.

"Eh!?" I said, momentarily losing my grip on Tabane because of shock.

Tabane took that chance to trap me once more into her iron grip of a hug. It was starting to get kind of hard to breathe…

"Er…Like a…sister?" I rasped, struggling for breath.

She then finally let go and, after letting me get my breath back, enveloped my hands with hers.

"I'll become you mother!" She said to me with a giant smile.

It took five seconds to process what she had just said, ten more seconds to get over the shock, and one second to say this.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh!?" I yelled.

Very few people have ever made me raise my voice like that, and Tabane was one of them.

"What are you talking about, you crazy woman!" I yelled.

"Go ahead, Mina-chan. Call me Oka-san. Or better yet, call me mommy!" She said, looking at me with anticipation.

"Tabane, I am not-"

"Oka-san." She interrupted.

"I said no, Tabe-"

"Oka-san." She interrupted again.

"Tabane you are not my-"

"Oka-san." She said, only this time more slowly and threatening, a shadow had covered her eyes.

I could only stare blankly at her. I let out a big sigh, something I've been doing a lot since I've met her, and shook my head. She could be such a little kid sometimes, but I guess there was no harm in doing what she wanted.

"Fine… Do whatever you want." I reluctantly said.

Tabane squealed and jumped at me once again. She looked up at me with sparkles in her eyes, waiting for me to say it.

I sighed once again and decided to get it over with.

"Oka-san…geh!" She had started to crush me again…

Tabane on the other hand was rejoicing. She had just become a loving mother, and she coultn wait to tell Chi-chan, and Houki-chan about this.

* * *

Even now, four months later, did she still make me call her Oka-san. She will actually ignore me otherwise. I don't mind at all since we're the only two people here, and I've kind of gotten used to it. Besides, it's not like she become my actual mother.

….Why did I just feel a child go down my spine…

I thought about what to make Tabane for dessert as I finally reached the giant set of doors which had shocked me at first. I went over and placed my hand on the machine just like Tabane had done on that first day. The machine then scanned my hand and I watched as the small light in front of it, changed from red to green. Tabane had made sure that the machine would accept me once she finally let me go outside. Of course, I had to make sure I never revealed the location of her lab.

The giant set of doors opened and I walked through into her lab. It was still as big as ever. Though for some reason, I couldn't see Tabane at any of the tables with IS cores. I put the groceries down in the small kitchen that Tabane had built and walked towards Tabane's own personal room and could hear her talking to someone, which was strange. Tabane rarely talked to anyone besides me, and she said that she hadn't talked to her sister in a while.

"…eally like him, Chi-chan. He's amazingly smart, a fast learner, and is very talented. So, promise me you'll help him if he gets into a pinch." I could hear Tabane say.

Seeing as how I was the topic of the conversation, and how it sounded like Tabane was sending me somewhere, I decided to walk in and check on what was going on. I opened the door and entered the room. It was small, but big enough to hold what seemed like 20 computer monitors with a big one I the middle. A small table with a keyboard and other machines sat right in front of them with Tabane sitting in her office chair still looking at the screen.

On the screen in front of her I could see a woman of average height with black hair going down to her mid-back. She was wearing a black suit that fit her just right, but what caught my attention were her eyes. The way she narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw me made me freeze in my steps. She had a similar stare to Mitsuru.

"Is this the one?" The woman asked, her voice strict.

Tabane turns her chair around and smiles as she sees me. She turns back to thi, Chi-chan, and nods. "Yup, that's Tabane's special little boy."

I feel a vein pop in the back of my head as I rushed towards her and bopped her on the head.

"I told you not to call me that, Oka—Tabane. Especially since there's someone here." I said strictly looking at her.

"Auu….It's not good to hit your mother, Mina-chan." She said, rubbing her head.

"So, what's going on here?" I asked shaking my head at Tabane's antics, and turning to look at the woman on the screen.

"Well, you see, The IS I prepared for you is finally complete." Tabane announced, happily.

I look back at her, a little surprised. "Really?"

Tabane nods her head and I smile back at her. Finally, I can have an IS of my own, and if Tabane kept her promise, it would be a fourth generation IS. I could already feel my blood pumping with anticipation.

"When can I see it?" I ask.

Tabane giggled a little at my excitement and turns to look back at the woman on the screen.

"Soon Mina-chan. Anyway, this is my old friend, Chi-chan. She's a teacher at the IS Academy in Japan." Tabane explains, gesturing towards the woman.

I looked towards the stern woman and bowed my head, and introduced myself. "My name is Minato Arisato. It's nice to meet you."

"…Shinonono." Tabane said before the woman could introduce herself. "Your name is Minato Shinonono."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and look back to Tabane. "Tabane, I reluctantly agreed to call you, Oka-san, but I never agreed to change my last name."

Tabane rubs the back of her head and looks away suspiciously… Oh no… Why do I have a bad feeling about this…

"Tabane…What did you do…?" I ask , narrowing my eyes at her.

"Well, I was going to save it for a later date, but I guess I'll show it to you now." Tabane said as she turned around in her chair and started to rummage around in her drawer.

Once she found what she was looking for, she turned back around and presented a document. I took it and looked it over, my face going a little pale once I figured out what it was…

….An adoption form….and it's already been approved…!

"Tabane. How did you get this approved without me?" I ask her, giving her the sheet back.

"Hmm….hmmm…..hmmm. I am the creator of the IS. I have a lot of bargaining power." She explained with a big smile. "Besides, you wouldn't have been accepted into IS Academy without being related to me, and…Now, you're officially a citizen of this time period's Japan." Tabane whispered that last part to me and winked.

I looked back at her and couldn't get frustrated or annoyed that she did this. She was trying to help me. I wasn't even a citizen of this Japan yet, and she saved me the trouble of having to explain that I'm from the past.

"…Fine. I guess I'll accept it." I sighed.

Tabane squealed and jumped out of her and, once again, hugged me. Damn it, what's with her iron grip…

It was only after she let go did I realize something. Something important that I kind of glossed over.

"Wait, Oka—Tabane. Did you say that…I was accepted into IS Academy…?" I ask slowly.

Tabane nods her head and I head somebody clear their throat. I look back at the woman, Chi-chan, having forgotten about her. She looked a little annoyed, but when we met eyes again, there was a trace of sympathy.

"My name is Chifuyu Orimura. I will be looking forward to having you in my class." The woman, Chifuyu said.

I looked back to Tabane, but all she did was smile back at me.

…I was about to be sent off to an all girl's school… This…would…interesting to say the least.

* * *

**So, how was it? Like it, hate it, love it? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews and look forward to the next chapter.**

**And once again, a reminder, you MUST explain how your OC obtain their Personal IS.**

**-Starnightking**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Starnightking here, bringing you another chapter of IS:Persona.**

**Now, this chapter kind of took me awhile, because I wanted to get Minato's IS just right. Not too overpowered and but not too weak either. I tried to balance it out as well as I could. Sorry if the description for his IS isn't that good. Details and descriptions are something of the things I need to work on. **

**Also, a lot of you have been saying that my chapters are pretty short, and I agree with you, but having short chapters allows me to update the story faster. If you guys want longer chapters, I'm okay with that, but would you guys be willing to wait a bit longer for the updates? If so, tell me in your reviews.**

**One other thing, I'm opening a poll where you guys will pick which story I cross over with Persona 3 next, on my page. If you guys would like to vote, go ahead and check it out. I will only add another choice for the poll if you guys give me a very good reason as to why I should write a crossover about it, other than that, I will not add another choice. Not to worry thoug, this story will take priority while the other two or three stories will be written during my free time. The deadline will be Saturday of next week, after which, I will open up a poll to decide who Minato will pair up with.**

**Well, enough Author's note, on with the story!**

* * *

"_My name is Chifuyu Orimura. I will be looking forward to having you in my class." The woman, Chifuyu said._

_I looked back to Tabane, but all she did was smile back at me. _

…_I was about to be sent off to an all girl's school… This…would…interesting to say the least._

* * *

I walked slowly behind Tabane's old friend and my new teacher, Chifuyu Orimura. She was strict but, was kind at the same time…Well, at least to Tabane. She acted like Mitsuru when she was around me, all business.

Anyway, after getting over the shock that I would be going IS academy, Tabane told me that my first day of school would two days from now. So, she gave me a bunch of money and sent me to go shopping for things I would need for school. Once I finished that, returned and finally was able to try out my new IS, which Tabane had named, "Persona".

That was certainly a time I wouldn't forget, especially considering what Tabane was able to accomplish.

* * *

"…Tabane….What is….?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

My IS, being a fourth generation IS, looked newer and the color scheme was strangely… the same as my first persona, Orpheus. The IS consisted of robotic-like armor from my torso down to my waist, which was light blue in color. On my chest, there seemed to be a speaker, much like what Orpheus had on him. The arms and legs were like a normal IS's, but were silver, almost white in color. I felt something warm around my neck, and when I reached up and was shocked to find out it was a red scarf that looped around my neck and attached itself on my back. I looked behind my right shoulder to see another part of the IS. It hovered just behind my shoulder and arched around to three separate "feathers" to make what looked like a robotic wing. The same was behind my left shoulder, but that wasn't all that was behind me. Right behind the robotic wings, hovered what looked like….Orpheus's lyre…

I reached behind and grabbed the lyre, but I didn't expect it to start to change. My eyes widened in shock as the lyre started to wrap around my hand and turn into a silver rifle. I pulled the rifle from behind me and marveled at it. It felt like Orpheus's powers were in here.

"Oka-san…How did you…" I ask, still marveling at the rifle.

"It wasn't easy. First I needed to find a way for a persona to function with an IS, but I had no data whatsoever. Soo…. I decided to take another peek into the Kirijo group's archives again. They had all the information I needed. Your IS will only merge with any persona that has a deep connection to you, so only the three persona you told me about will work. Form: Orpheus is a long ranged IS capable of changing its weapon into any gun to suit your needs." Tabane explained.

I looked back at the rifle, closed my eyes, and concentrated. The rifle in my hands then started to change form once again. When I opened my eyes, I saw it change into a sniper rifle. This would be good for long distance, but would leave me wide open to close combat. When I concentrated again, it changed into two hand guns. These would worker a little better at close combat, but I would still be at a disadvantage.

"Now, your ammo is special. You may recognize it as Agi, Bufu, Zan, Zio, and so on. You may change the type of ammo with your mind, but I wouldn't really know about that part. Orpheus's weakness, as you may have noticed, is the fact that Orpheus lacks any type of close range weapon. The way to make up for that, is summon a persona to fight your opponent while you snipe at them from a distance." Tabane explained again.

"Wait… I can't summon persona. There's no dark hour." I tell Tabane.

"True, but I was able to recreate the conditions necessary to have a persona summoned. There were even reports where people were able to summon a persona without the dark hour, and I know that you used that evoker gun, but apparently, there is a way to summon a persona without it. Plus, I was able to integrate some of the same mechanics of the "Evoker", into the IS, just in case you needed help summoning, but be careful. The only way I was able to allow a persona to materialize, was to have some form of energy keeping the persona in the world… The energy from your shields." Tabane said, finally done explaining.

"That's amazing, Oka-san…. But you really need to stop hacking the Kirijo group. They'll catch you sooner or later." I scold her.

"Don't worry, Mina-chan. Your mother is an expert hacker." Tabane says, while rubbing her back of her head.

I sigh and shake my head at her. She didn't even promise not to do it again. I focus my attention back to the IS, and realize something.

"Oka-san… You said that the IS will change form, only for the three persona connected to me, right?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Hmm…That's right." Tabane answers, tilting her head.

I smile and concentrate once more. I allow Orpheus to recede back into my Sea of Souls, and switch to the only other persona I have at the moment that is connected to me….Thanatos. What happens to the IS afterwards, was amazing….

* * *

(Back in the present)

A small girl is walking through the hallways, her attention focused on the book she's reading. This girl had black hair, but with blue highlights and black colored eyes. She is so entranced in her book that one would worry that she would bump into people, but for an odd reason, she is able to move just before her body would hit someone else.

She stops in the hallway and closes her book, having finished it, and wonders what other book she would read. Just as she is about to start to walk again, she sees something that catches her eyes. A familiar blue mop of hair.

She stares as the boy walks past her with what she would assume to be his teacher, seeing as how he was wearing a uniform. She was a little surprised to see that boy here. Not because of the fact that he was male, but because she was certain she had seen him being taken away by a small girl with robotic bunny ears. There was no doubt, that was the same boy.

….Why was she wondering about him? She had no interest in him. It wasn't like they were going to ever meet or be friends. Pushing her thoughts away, Henaru Shizaku, starts to walk in the opposite direction the boy was walking.

* * *

(A classroom at IS Academy)

"Ichika-san, have you heard the news?" A girl asks the boy of her affection.

The boy turns around to look at the girl, who is a little than him, and tilts his head in confusion. The boy has short black hair that is parted down the middle and has dark brown eyes. He wears the only male uniform of IS Academy. This boy is Ichika Orimura.

The girl in front of him has long blonde hair that reaches to her lower back with some parts of her hair curling at the end. She has blue eyes and wears a blue headband. She wears a slightly modified version of the school uniform, having a skirt a little longer that the rest with black frills at the end of it and at the end of her sleeves. Any who would look at her would describe her as cute, but with an air of dignity. Cecilia Alcott was her name.

"What news?" Ichika asks.

"Well, there are rumors floating around about a new transfer student." Cecilia informs him.

"Really? I wonder if it's another of Chifuyu-nee's fan." Ichika wonders, sweat dropping at the amount of girls that worship his sister.

"That's the thing. Many students have claimed to have seen this new transfer student and everyone one of them agreed that the new student was male." Cecilia says.

"Are you serious?" Ichika says, a little shocked.

The rest of the class, having overheard, starts to whisper amongst themselves, even drawing enough attention to another one of Ichika's friends.

He had been the only male in the school ever since he enrolled. Having another would certainly be helpful, not only for getting the mob of girls of his tail for a new target, but to also just talk and do guy things with.

"When is he transferring?" Ichika asks, excited at the possibility of not being the only boy in school.

Before Cecilia is able to answer his question, the door to the classroom opens, and their teacher, and Ichika's sister, Chifuyu Orimura, as well as their assistant homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada, walk in. Everyone quiets down and finds their seat, though some still continue to stare at their teacher in wonder and amazement. Maya walks up to the podium and smiles to the class.

"Everyone, I know you may have already heard, but I have a new transfer student to introduce today." Maya announces, confirming her student's suspicions. "You may come in now."

Everyone holds their breathes and looks towards the door as it opens. A boy, as tall as Ichika, but a lighter build, walks in, his hands in his uniform pockets. His hair is long enough that it covers one of the boy's silver eyes, but doesn't go past his neck. On the boys chest lay two headphones that connect to the mp3 hanging around his neck. Everyone stares at this boy, their reactions all different, but the boy just stares back impassively, with no emotion.

"Now… I would like everyone to settle down… and not overreact to what I'm about to say… This is Minato Shinonono… The son of the person who invented the IS, Tabane Shinonono…." Maya says, and waits for the impending reaction.

The class freezes at the news, one in particular could only stare at the boy. It takes a few moments to digest what had been said, but after getting over the shock, the whole class reacts at the same time.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Everyone in the class yells.

Minato, on the other hand, just takes his right hand out of his pocket and raises it in greeting, revealing a light blue bracelet on his wrist.

"Yo." Is all he says.

* * *

**Well? Like it, Hate it, Love it? Tell me about it in your reviews, along with whether or not you guys want longer chapters. Also remember to come by my profile and vote for the next story Persona 3 will crossover with. **

**-Starnightking**


	4. Chapter 4

**Starnightking here, bringing you guys another new chapter of IS: Persona.**

**To be honest, I feel as though this isn't some of my best work here. I was in a rut on how to portray the class's reaction to Minato just right, but I settled on this, so I hope you like it.**

**The winner of the Poll for the next Crossover was Sword Art Online! (Not really a surprise there…) The second place goes to 'Majikoi! Oh, Samurai Girls!' Now this story you guys will have to wait, because I would like to write it based on the Visual Novel instead of the anime, and I need to get the visual novel onto this laptop. I will get started working on the Sword Art Online, though, and maybe even start writing The Magi's Sword again. Hell, I even thought about writing a Percy Jackson and the Olympian crossover with P3, but these two won so look forward to them.**

**Little announcement to you all, IS: Persona will be taking a week break since I have to study for a test this week that can make or break my grade for this semester. Hooray school….**

**Anyway one spot for the OC for this fic is still open so send it in if you'd like. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_The class freezes at the news, one in particular could only stare at the boy. It takes a few moments to digest what had been said, but after getting over the shock, the whole class reacts at the same time._

"_EEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" __Everyone in the class yells._

_Minato, on the other hand, just takes his right hand out of his pocket and raises it in greeting, revealing a light blue bracelet on his wrist._

"_Yo." Is all he says._

* * *

Minato stares amusedly at his classmates' bewildered faces, though he didn't show it on the outside. He was expecting his classmates to react to this info, but not like this. He surveyed the entire room and some faces stood to him.

Before he could survey the entire class, he heard someone slam their hands on their desk. Minato turns his head to see a blonde girl standing up, pointing her finger at him.

"Wai- You're saying that…That you are THE Tabane Shinonono's child!?" The girl asked/yelled.

Minato stares back at the girl and nods. "That's right, though that crazy woman practically forced it on me."

Ichika sweat dropped at Minato's nickname for Tabane. He hadn't known at all that Tabane had adopted a kid, and a boy his age at that. In fact, he hadn't heard at all about Tabane. Houki had never mentioned anything about Tabane in a while….Houki!

Ichika whipped his head to look at his childhood friend. He found her staring at Minato, her mouth like a fish, opening and closing, but no sound coming out. Yep, she was in shock, very deep shock.

"Wh-wha-What did- What did you just say…?" Houki managed to stammer.

Minato turned his head to look at the other person who had spoken out. He was able to instantly recognize the girl as soon as he saw her. How could he not? Tabane had shown him the only photos she had of her little sister. She hadn't really changed much, so it was easy to recognize her. It was his new aunt, Houki Shinonono.

She looked to be a little taller than the blonde girl and even had a more endowed body. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail with a green ribbon with black stripes. She wears a normal IS uniform with white stocking and black boots. She had a cute face with dark blue eyes, and her hair parted at her forehead. Although, currently she was trying to play the part of a fish for a reason Minato couldn't guess.

"You're Houki Shinonono, aren't you?" Minato asked, trying to confirm whether or not his assumptions were true. He'd look like a fool if he made a mistake and called her that.

"Eh…Yeah, I am." Houki answered him, finally snapping out of her shock.

She couldn't believe what she had heard. The son of Tabane Shinonono!? It was true that she hadn't talked to her sister for a while, but she would have announced this to their parents, and in turn, her parents should have told her… But Chifuyu-san hadn't tried to reject or disprove his claim. In fact, she was just standing there looking like she just developed a head ache.

"Tabane wanted me to pass a long a message. Hold on." Minato says reaching into his pocket.

Everyone stares at him, each holding their own breathes at what he was going to take out. They looked confused as he pulled out a machine that nobody recognized. Minato looked at them and shook his head.

"Don't look at me. Even I don't know what goes through that crazy woman's head. Anyway, let me just pressed this." Minato said, as he pushed a button on the machine.

The machine opened up at the top and out appeared a holographic video of Tabane. "Um… Testing, testing. Alright then, hello everyone in Mina-chan's class, I am the genius, Tabane Shinonono. Now I know many of you are wondering, if what Mina-chan said is correct. Well, I'm here to tell you that it is true. Mina-chan is Tabane's most precious treasure." Minato pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and started to count to ten in his mind. "So, I would very much like it if all of you would treat him kindly. Houki-chan, Ikkun, please take care of Mina-chan in my place, okay. Well, see ya." Tabane winks at everyone in the class and the holograph disappears.

Everyone just sits there in silence taking in what they saw. Nobody knew that the creator of the IS was that….unique. Ichika laughed wryly at everyone's reaction, even Cecilia was speechless. The one to break the silence is Minato.

"So, this is what Oka-san made with those spare parts." He said.

Chifuyu steps up and claps her hands, gaining the attention of the students. "As you now have seen, Shinonono-san's claim is true, and I know you may have questions for him, but save them until after class."

Chifuyu then looks towards the girl sitting next to Ichika. The girl notices the stare, and her face flushes red. She was being stared at by the woman she idolized.

"Would you mind it if, Shinonono-san takes this seat?" Chifuyu asks.

The girl quickly shakes her head. She quickly puts her stuff away and stands up allowing Minato to walk up and take the seat. Before sitting down, Minato thanks the girl and he notices that her face grows even redder. He sweat drops as she stumbles away, trying to find another open seat she could have.

"Now, let's begin class." Chifuyu announces going back to the podium. Maya nods at Chifuyu and starts to type in the comp on the podium, getting the next lesson on the screen.

Minato looks to his left and notices the only other boy in the class trying to get hit attention. When they make eye contact, Ichika quickly point behind him, prompting Minato to look. What he sees absolutely terrifies him. What were once sweet looking girls now looked like a bunch of hungry predators, waiting for the class to be over to grab him and make him theirs. He even heard some of them giggling creepily as they stared at him. The aura of the entire class was horrifying. It felt as if he was a nice, juicy, piece of meat in a den of lions. As Minato looked back to Ichika he saw him bring both his hands together in prayer.

"Good luck." Ichika whispers.

Minato looks back to the front, but could still feel the stares on his back. Personally, he was dreading the fact the end of the lessons, might be the end of him…

* * *

**As usual, tell me what you think in the reviews and I might start making the chapters longer cause even this chapter felt short to me. Plus, know that I'm also in the mood to write a Fire Emblem fanfic, so….Yeah, that might happen.**

**Janne!**

**-Starnightking**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there everyone! Starnightking here, bringing you a chapter of IS:Persona.**

**I know I said that this fic would be on a week break, but having finished my test today, I was s happy that I decided to use that happiness to write this chapter! Because of that, this is meant to be a lighthearted and funny chapter as well. Thank goodness I'm done with studying…**

**Anyway small announcement, it appears I won't be able to do the Majikoi crossover... Because of this, I am opening up another poll for the second story I will write in my free time. This time though, I will put small summaries of what the story will be about to help you guys decide better.**

**As for the SOA crossover, I'm currently in the planning stages of this, so you probably won't see it on here at least for another two weeks. I promise I will upload it by then to any out there that are waiting for it.**

**Anyway, please send in your OC's seeing as there is still one more spot open, cause if not, I will have to make one, and trust me…. I'm no good at making one…. Or maybe I'll just keep it at Henaru and that will be it….I'll think about it.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Minato looked at the clock. 5 minutes to go. 5 minutes until class was over. 5 minutes until he might have to kiss his life goodbye. Minato nervously turned his head to look back, and instantly turned around. What he saw was nearly all his classmates looking at him, a shadow over their faces, all with a devilish smile on their face. He could swear that their eyes where just pale white circles.

He looked back at the clock. 2 minutes to go. As soon as the bell rang he needed to get out of there as fast as he could. Even hesitating for a second would mean the end. Minato looked to his side, where Ichika was, and saw him getting ready as well. Minato was confused; it didn't look like the girls wanted him today. Then he realized that Ichika didn't want to get caught up when the girls caught him. Ichika looked at him and gave him a hollow laugh.

"Good luck…" Ichika whispered again.

Minato nodded silently thanking Ichika. He would need all the luck he could get. He looked at the clock once more. 30 seconds le-

"That will be all for today. See you next class." Chifuyu Orimura said, exiting the class, Maya following after her.

"…Eh?" Was all Minato could say before the first girl reached his desk.

"Hey, hey, Minato-kun. Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Minato's eyes widened in fear at the question, and he quickly stood up, about to move towards the door, but he had waited too long.

"Hey, Minato-kun, when's your birthday?"

"Minato-kun, what's your bloodtype?"

"Minato-kun, how is living with the inventor of the IS like?"

"Hey, Minato-kun…?"

"Minato-kun..?" The questions never ended!

The last thing Minato saw, was the flood of girls getting bigger and bigger. At the very least, Minato would die in bliss at being surrounded by girls…

Ichika looked on in horror as the wave of girls swallowed up Minato. He could only see Minato's hand, waving above the girls as if trying to reach out for help. He watched as Minato's hand sank down into the crowd of girls. Minato was lost…Ichika clapped his hands twice, and prayed for Minato.

"It seems he was not able to get away." Ichika heard beside him.

Cecilia watched in pity as more girls opened the door and went to join the ever growing crowd. While she was interested in asking for the boy's opinion on her IS, she was not going to stoop this low to do it. She could only hope she could have some time with him later. She turned to look at the other person to join her and Ichika. Houki was someone who Cecilia could relate to, since they both loved the same man, but she was also a rival to defeat.

As for Houki, she looked at the crowd of girls and sighed. She had to go in there and rescue the poor fellow. Otherwise, the girls might get ahead of themselves. Before Houki could even take a step, her second love rival, Lingyin, burst in.

Lingyin was a small girl compared to Houki and Cecilia. She had long light brown hair pulled into twintails by yellow ribbons on each side. She wore a slightly altered uniform that had detached sleeves and wore knee high black socks with brown boots. She had green eyes and when she smiled or talked, people could see a small pointed tooth in the corner of her mouth. This was Lingyin Huang.

"Ichika! Is it true that there's—Whoa! Why are there so many girls here!?" Lingyin yelled as she entered the class.

She carefully maneuvered towards Ichika, avoiding the girls.

"Rin. What are you doing here?" Ichika asked as she finally made it near them.

"I was going to ask if the rumor about a new male transfer student was true." Lingyin told him.

Ichika sweatdropped and pointed at the crowd of girls. "Well, it is true, but I doubt you'll see him right now."

As soon as Ichika said that, Lingyin looked back to the crowd of girls, finally understanding why they were there. "Poor sucker couldn't get away could he? Hey, Ichika, was it like this when you got here?"

"Sort of, though mine wasn't as bad as this…" Ichika answered her. "Anyway, shouldn't we help him Houki? He is your nephew now."

Lingyin picked up on this and looked to Ichika for answers. "Nephew? What do you mean nephew? Isn't your sister too young to have kids?"

Houki looked at Lingyin with an annoyed face. "She is, but apparently, she decided to adopt someone my own age, without telling our family."

"Eeehh, so that's how it is." Lingyin smirked at Houki. "I see, I see. Then let's go help your nephew, Aunty Houki."

Houki whipped her head towards Lingyin. "Huh?! What did you say!?"

Ichika took a few steps back at his childhood friend's anger. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it one bit, and to add fuel to the fire, Cecilia decided to join in.

"Ah, yes, Shinonono-san. Why don't you be a good Aunt and help your nephew. Us _young_ girls will be here talking with Ichika." Cecilia said, taking one of Ichika's arms.

Houki looked about ready to blow, and unfortunately for Ichika, it looked like she'd take all her anger out on him. Ichika quickly shook Cecilia off and tried to placate Houki's anger.

"C-Calm down, Houki. First of all, why don't we help, Minato-kun?" Ichika said.

Before Houki could blow up on Ichika, they all heard something that grabbed their attention.

"Huh? Where did he go?" One of the girls in the crowd said.

Ichika's group all looked towards the girls and noticed that his desk was empty. Ichika looked around the room trying to find him. When he found the door slightly ajar, he sweat dropped and let out a small laugh. At least he was able to get away…

"We'd better find him, before everyone else does." Lingyin said.

The group nodded and were about to exit the room to look for Minato, but were stopped when Chifuyu opened the door the rest of the way.

When she looked inside the room she looked annoyed. "…Why is everyone in my room. Go back to your own class."

The girls did as they were told, some sulking as they couldn't talk to Minato, other planning to look for him as soon as they could get the chance to. Chifuyu waited until they were all gone before walking up to Ichika's ground and addressing Houki.

"Shinonono-san, you are to move out immediately from you room in the dorm and be transferred to a room that has just opened up." She said, getting straight to the point.

"…Eh?" Houki managed to get out.

* * *

Minato shut the door behind him, and bent down to catch his breathe. He was able to slip away from that crowd of girls and by the nick of time too. Some of them were getting a little too close. Minato stopped and looked down at his shoes. There was something he needed to confirm.

He grabbed the end of his pants and lifted it up revealing his ankles….and one sock! How was it that whenever somebody was caught up in a crowd, they would lose their sock, without their shoes being taken off!?

Minato sighed stood up, surveying the room. It had shelves of shelves of books, dictionaries, albums, maps, and almanacs. Any kind of book existed here; after all, he was in the library. He had taken an idea from a manga he read once, and decide that the library was the perfect place to hide from girls. Apparently, the idea was right, the library was nearly deserted.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked forward, looking at the book lined up on the shelves beside him. Book after book, he read the titles on their spines and when he found that piqued his interests, he would file away for later to read. As he kept on walking, he hadn't noticed that there was one other person in the library.

Henaru Shizaku had gotten up from her own corner of the library to see who had disturbed her when she was reading, but slamming the library door. What she hadn't expected to see was the same boy she had seen this morning, walking through the shelves and sometimes grabbing a book and skimming through them.

Was it a coincidence that she found him here?

* * *

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Tell me about it in your reviews. And remember to check out my page for the poll.**

**Oyasumi, minna!**

**-Starnightking.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Starnightking here, bringing you guys a long overdue chapter of IS: Persona. This chapter will focus more on Toon's OC, Henaru, and her small interaction with Minato. Now, I know I might be boring you guys with story and no action, well, you guys will have to wait, because Minato will be fighting someone in the chapter to come.**

**The winner of the poll for the other crossover story was….Tales of the Abyss…and Persona 4...A tie, but since I can't do the both of them, I will do the one that reached 10 votes first, Persona 4!**

**As for the SAO story, it will be coming up soon, so get ready.**

**Since this chapter will show some of Henaru's personality, I will posting up the poll where Minato's one true love, for this story, will be chosen. Who will it be; Laura, Charles, Henaru, or maybe another character I'm hiding….?**

**Anyway, some good news; My Laptop has been fixed! :D**

**See, so happy I even used an emotocon. **

**Saber: "Does this mean you will finally continue Fate/Seal Night?" **

**Star: "…How did… Never mind. As for your question, I'm already writing the next chapter, but I will need about a month to post it seeing as how I will be researching some stuff about the Fate universe. Please bear with me until then Saber." **

**Saber: "Not at all, I will tell the others." *Saber Leaves***

**There you have it, Fate/Seal Night is on it's way back to Fanfiction! **

**I think I've taken enough of your time, so on with the chapter.**

* * *

Henaru stared at the boy, curiosity apparent on her face. This is the third time she had seen this boy in an unexpected place. First on that abandoned lot, being dragged of by some strange woman, then here, at IS Academy, which only girls can operate, and finally here, in her only sanctuary in this place. Was this boy stalking her? It was a possibility, or maybe it was just coincidence. Either way, she was certain she didn't want to get involved with him.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her. She panicked when he started to turn and froze. They met eyes, and by then, she knew that this boy was different.

"Excuse me. I hope I didn't make much noise." The boy said and bowed his head.

Henaru stared at him, then shook her head. "No, it's alright."

Henaru started to walk away, but stopped when she heard the boy silently stop her.

"Do you know when the librarian will be back? I found a book I want to check out." The boy asked her, a serious look in his face.

Henaru stares at him and gestures him to follow her. They pass by rows of books, the boy looking back and forth between them. She looks to her right as the pass another shelf. One book stood out to her, it's binding not worn at all. A new book, which meant a new world to explore. She stopped, mildly surprising the boy, and reached for the book, but couldn't reach it.

Why did it have to be on the shelf that she couldn't reach. She stretched herself trying to grasp the book, but she couldn't even lay a finger on it. Suddenly, another hand appeared, grabbing the book she wanted. The hand came down presented the book to her. She grabbed the book and hugged it to her body.

"Thank you." She said curtly to the boy.

She hoped she didn't sound rude, but it wasn't like she needed his help. The boy looked like he received no offense and only nodded. She turned around and began walking once more. Finally, they reached their destination; the check out desk.

Henaru went around the desk and sat on the chair. She turned on the computer with one hand, and held out the other for the boy's book. When she didn't receive it, she over to him. He was looking at her with a confused look.

"I'm a member of the library comitee. I can check the book out to you." She said in a monotonous voice.

The boy nodded and handed her the book. She glimpsed down at it, curious as to what the boy wanted to read, but was a little confused when she read the title.

"The History of Kirijo" was the what the book was called.

She didn't spare another moment and started to scan the book. In her mind, Henaru was thinking of the reasons as to why this boy wanted to learn about the Kirijo group. Did he have connections? Was he from a rival group?

"I knew somebody from the Kirijo group once." She heard the boy say.

She turned to look at him and gave him her own confused look. The boy looked at her, sighed, then looked away.

"You looked like you wanted to ask." He answered.

She nodded, then looked back to the computer, her heart racing a little. How had he known? Nobody was able to read her face. She had always kept it emotionless. Her classmates, the ones she didn't talk to, even called her the Ice girl, because she gave an unwelcoming aura. Not even her family could read her.

Her family. Her mood quickly soured at the thought of them. Well, at least her parents. Her sister, while only thinking of improving herself, did give the effort to try to encourage her. Her parents on the other hand, only compared the two.

"Everything okay?" the boy asked.

The girl's eyes widened. There! He did it again. He knew what she was feeling just by looking at her face.

"Yes." She replied, a little coldly.

She tried to empty her mind, tried to stay calm. It was a foreign feeling, having someone who could understand her for once. She didn't know if she liked it or not.

Finally finished checking out his book, he handed it back to him and proceeded to check out her own. When she saw he hadn't moved, she addressed him.

"Do you have any recommendations?" He asked.

She…didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. Nobody had asked her this before, he was the first. What did she have to do?

"W-what kind o-of book are you looking for?" She said, a bit excitedly.

She couldn't help it. Books were her passion. She could read for hours, delving into the world within a book. It was what she did to escape the pain at being compared to her sister back at home, and she carried her love of reading here.

"…Surprise me." he said.

She nodded and went around the desk, hurrying to find the book she had just finished this afternoon.

The boy smiled after she had gone. He had seen that girl's lips moved up, just a tiny crack, before leaving.

* * *

Minato was daydreaming and resting against the desk when the girl came back.

She was short, only reaching his chin, her hair went all the way down to the girls knee. It was dark in color with a blue highlight going from the base down to the tip on her right side, a part of her bang was also highlighted. Minato noticed, though, that parts of her hair was sticking out in some places, as if she had just woken up.

When she stopped in front of him, a little out of breathe, Minato saw some excitement in her dark eyes.

"This is what I finished today. It's about a ordinary boy, who had everything taken from him when he was small, but doesn't let it get him down. He comes back to his hometown after nearly 10 years, and from there weird thing start happening to him. It's a little old, but it is an amazing story." She says, then thrusts the worn out book into his hands.

Minato stares at it, a little in shock. It felt like the book was describing what had happened to him, but it couldn't be, right? Minato looked down and read the title, "Makoto's Journey".

Minato's eyes widened as he read the author's name. He smiled sadly, and touched the book gently. He opened it, and skimmed some of the pages. He was only brought out of his reverie when he heard the clearing of the girl's throat. She was already behind the desk, waiting for him to hand over the book.

Minato obliged and gave it her. He then realized something.

"I never got your name." He stated.

The girl looked up from the computer, then looked back down, her face had gone back down to her normal emotionless face. Was that how other's perceived him as well?

"Henaru. Henaru Shizaku." She said, then waited.

Minato took that as his cue to introduce himself as well. "Minato Arisato. Pleased to meet you."

Henaru nodded and, once finished scanning the book, handed it back to him. He was about to leave when she heard her say something.

"I loved the way the author told the story. It was as if she lived it herself. When you're done with it, I'd appreciate it if, y-you would tell me your opinion on it." She said.

Minato looked back to Henaru and nodded, giving a small smile. "I haven't read it yet, but I know it will be an amazing book." Minato paused. "Was there any other books by this author.

Henaru shook her head. "I've checked. It seems, Fuuka Yamagishi only wrote the one book."

Minato nodded and gave her a small wave. "Why don't we read together sometime."

Henaru's eyes widened, but before she could give an answer, the boy, Minato was gone. She sighed, and shook her head. He was weird, that was for sure, for wanting to hang out with her, but she had to admit, she was excited for his opinion on the book.

Funny, he almost acted the same way, Makoto Yuuki, the protagonist of the story, would have acted.

* * *

(Kirijo Group Headquarters)

A woman sits in her office, at the top of her building, looking out to the city below. She was tired, having had to run to business meeting all day, it was a wonder how her mother could do this every day, when she was alive. She ran a hand through he red hair, still not graying even at the age of 45. In fact, not to toot her own horn, but she still looked 29.

Her peace, though, was disturbed when one of her workers burst into her office.

"M-Milady! The television. Quick!" He said and turned on the big screen TV she had in her office.

Not in the mood to question him, she turned to the TV and her eyes widened at what she saw. A boy, with long blue hair, reaching down to his chin; his silver eyes staring back at her. There was no mistake about who she was seeing.

She looked down at a picture on her desk. It was one of the same boy, and her own mother, still in high school. They were at a restaurant, dressed elegantly, and smiling at the camera.

She looked back up at the screen and actually looked at the reason he was appearing on the news anyway.

"The 2nd male to pilot and IS has been found!" Said the reporter.

Minako Kirijo, shocked once more, widened her eyes. This had become 10 times harder. She sighed once more, and looked at the face of the one that she was named in honor of.

Her mother's old lover, Minato Arisato.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was Henaru to some of your satisfaction? Tell me about it in your review, and be sure to look at the poll to decided who will win Minato's affection.**

**-Your friendly author, Starnightking.**


End file.
